The Secrets Behind That Perfect Face
by sasusaku r0ckz
Summary: SasuSaku. Rated M for future lemon. Pretty much Sasuke is a new student and all the girls are over him. And Sakura ruins a perfect chance with him...Damn I suck at summaries. Good story, Read if you like.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! :D Hmm...I was watching a video on the interent, And I got an Idea! So I **

**decided to put that idea into words and make a new story. Here it is hope you enjoy it (:**

Today has to be the worst day EVER! Everything was perfect until that new _hot, smexy_ dude came into my math class . Here is how it all began..

He was so effing sexy! Ino, being the slut of our school, offered to give him a tour of our school. He shook his head and said he would be alright by himself. I grinned and glared at Ino with an evil smirk. Then he looked at me. His eyes were so intense and dark...It was _Hot!!_ Naruto got up and walked over to him. but that dosent matter, Naruto is a stupid little boy who only cares about ramen. Well anyways, he sat next to me and gave me a smirk that made me feel like dancing. "Hey, Im Sasuke Uchiha" He said grabbing a notebook from his bookbag. "Im Sakuka Haruno, Welcome to hell..." I said my sarcasm oviously showing. He chuckled lightly. The sound was so soft and strong at the same time. I couln't help but smile. "Sorry, Welcome to Kanoha, Where are you from?" I asked grabbing my mirror from my purse.

"...Many places." He replied. I looked at him, I wasnt expecting that. Thought he would say _The place where hot dudes come from, Heaven_... I shook my head. Me and my fantasies... "Well im from here. I've never moved in my entire life." I said fixing my stupid bang. He nodded and looked at the board. I didnt know what else to say so I just went back to my work.

Once the bell rang, We all got up and put our stuff away. "Don't forget your homework and the test we have tomorrow!" Kakashi said lazily from his desk. Naruto, Kiba,and Shikamaru ran out of the classroom. I wonder what they were up to. Shikamaru isn't the type of guy to do a lot of moving so it must be important. "So..Sasuke, what class do you have next?" I asked. He grabbed his schedule from his back pocket and handed it to me. "Oh, we have Art,Dance and Science together" I said. "Let's go. Art is this way" I pointed towards the hallway that led to art. "Hey Sakura! Who's your friend?" Ten-Ten asked raising an eyebrow "Oh um..He's Sasuke Uchiha. He just moved here from..Somewhere" I said. "Hello Sasuke. Im Ten-Ten leader of the step team and awesomest girl you will ever meet!" She said grinning. Sasuke grinned also and looked at me once again.

"Class, we have a new student. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. Please be nice and try to tach his the procedures of this class" Stunade, Our art teacher said. A couple of girls giggled and whispered comments about him. I rolled my eyes and raised my hand. "Can I go to the bethroom?" I asked. Stunade nodded and handed me the hallpass. I got up and headed towards the door.

I sighed and opened my purse for any text messages. 2 from Naruto asking for a date, One from Temari asking for Shikamaru and 1 from some number I didnt recognize. The message said : _Hey this is Sasuke, I got your number from that blonde headed dude. Meet me in the cafeteria behind the Auditorium_ I rolled my eyes. Damn Naruto. I put some lotion and lip gloss on and went back to the dance room.

--

Hinata, Temari, Ten-Ten, And I walked into the cafeteria, which was akwardly quiet.. Sasuke was laying his back on the door side waiting for me im guessing. Temari smirked and whispered something in Ten-Ten's 's mind was somewhere else today. She spotted Naruto and dragged Ten-Ten along with her so she wouldn't be alone. Temari and I went into the long ass line and got out food. "Go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute" I said. Temari looked at me suspiciously and nodded. I went over to where Sasuke was waiting for me.

"What do you want?" I asked. He looked at me. "Nice to see you too.." He said with a bored tone. "Well excuse me for feeling akward. Why did you ask Naruto for my number?" I asked him. He smirked and opened the door motioning for me to go aoutside with him. "That's for me to know and you to find out" He said with the sexy grin of his.

I followed him all the way to the back of the gym which was like 4 minutes away from the cafeteria. "Well what are we doing here?" I asked sitting down on a bench and putting my tray on my lap. "Sakura, Do you like me?" He asked. I felt my cheeks burn. "No...How am I supposed to like you? I met you like 3 hours ago" I said looking down at my food. He sat down next to me and sighed. "Im not stupid you know. I see the way you try to avoid looking at me and the expression you made when Ino offered to give me a tour of the school.." He said. I shifted a little bit and ate a spoonfull of spaghetti. "I just dont like Ino. And I knew she was gonna try and flirt with you which dusgusted me. I thought you would fall for her though." I said

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my chin. "Well just so you know, I _do _ike you." He said leaning in. My stomach felt horrible. I pushed him away and freaking PUKED on my tray and legs. He got up and _helped me_. And I dont mean he got twels for me and stuff. He _actually_ GRABBED my tray full of barf and threw on the floor and then took his shirt off and wiped the throw up off my legs. I felt the tears stream down my face and was so embarrassed that I got up and ran leaving everything behind. Including my phone and purse which had very valuable things in it.

I swear that was the most horrifying thing ever. The hottest dude I have ever seen tries to kiss me and i throw up all over myself? What the hell! I am such a freak. He's probably thinking his breath smelled or something. But it was nerves or something.

Now im laying in my bed thinking of what to say to him tomorrow. What if he transfers again? Or if he tells everyone and I get made fun of tomorrow? Or if he never speaks to me again!?!?! Oh god. I feel like a monster. "Sakura, Someone is here to see you dear" I heard my mom say from downstairs. I rolled over and got up. Hopefully it was Hinata or Temari so i could get help...

I grabbed my slippers and ran downstairs. Mid way through the stairs i saw who it was and stopped instantly.

"W-What are you doing h-here?" I stuttered. My heart skipped a beat. "You left your stuff at school so I asked your friends where you live and decided to stop by and drop your things off" He said. I knew my face was completely red. This is soooo humiliating! I sat on the stairs and brought my knees up to my chest. "I am so sorry Sasuke. I was...thinking of something else and.." he was sitting next to me. But how? I didnt even see him move. Am I going crazy or something?

"It's alright. Im guessing you were nevous...It's my fauly anyways.." He mummbled. I looked at him and moved his bang away from his hot face. He looked at me and sighed. "Maybe I should go" He said standing up. I frowned and looked away. "Heres your purse and phone. I'll text you when I get home alright?" He asked lifting my face up to see him. I smiled lightly and saw his eyes once again.

He kissed my forehead lightly and turned for the door. I closed the door after he left and opened my purse. Inside were all my stuff and a neatly folded letter. I opened it and saw some neatly cursive hand writting. It said"

_Sakura,_

_Sorry for what happened today. I shouldn't of bothered you. Hopefully you feel better tomorrow._

_If you need to call me, don't hesitate. You're friends are very charming. That blonde one with _

_Four ponytails is very funny. Well I hope to see you at school tomorrow._

_Sasuke_

I grabbed my phone and ran upstairs. I cannot believe that such goddess has fell for me!

I am so freaking happy! I am most definantly going to school tomorrow. I want to rub it on Ino's

face that I will soon be with the hottest guy in the whole school!

I wonder what she'll say. I hope she dies in hell. Or she hides under her bed and gets sucked up by a black hole or something.

I cant wait until tomorrow. I cant wait to see his lovely face. And hear his sexy voice, See his dark yet intimidating eyes and see his delicioous lips smirk at me.

Oh god i am oviously having freams about him tonight!

**What did you think? Well idk if im gonna continue. depends on the reviews :) **

**If I spelled something wrong I am truly sorry. -_- I am terrible at spelling l0l**

**See you soon. REVIEW PLEASE!! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!!!! :D Once again I am back but i have horrible newa. Well for me anyways. **

**My teacher died! ;o It was very sad. He got murdered. Well, Im on a sad mood so I decided to write a little bit.**

**Bye for now ;)**

I arrived at school the next day full of energy and excitement. Once I saw his sexy smirk I felt like melting into butter. "Hey, Did you sleep well?" He asked me looking at me once again. I nodded. "I had _lovely_ dreams too" I said with a sly smile. He chuckled lightly and grabbed my hand. "Why are you so shaky? Dont tell me you're scared of me..." He said a grin spreading across his face. I looked down since my face looked like a freaking tomato. "No of course not! Im just nervous of that...math test we're taking today." I made the lamest excuse ever! But it wasn't a complete lie, I was nervous about the test...somewhat anyway.

He nodded and walked with me to my locker. "So...What did I miss yesterday?" I asked him but just as he opened his mouth, Ten-Ten and Temari ran and shouted they're way towards me."OMG! SAKURA!!! INO HAD A CAR ACCIDENT!!!!" Temari yelled with a happy yet worried look on her face. Sasuke's head snapped up and he turned around facing his back towards me. "I gotta go. I'll see you today like at around lunch time" He said quickly. I put my hand on his shoulder. He shuggred it off, turned around and kissed my forehead again and took off.

"I thought he liked you not Ino.." Ten-Ten said. I looked at her. "What?" I asked. "Oh, uh...Well yesterday, after you 'mysteriously dissapeared' he sat down and talked to us" Ten-Ten said. I put my hands on my hips "What did he say?" I asked. Temari moved Ten-Ten and looked at me. "He just asked us where you live so he could drop your stuff off and then he asked us about you're recent dates and stuff" Temari said I rolled my eyes and closed my locker. "Wait! We're getting off topic. Ino was in a car accident and she busted her forehead and half he face was damaged with the air bag" Ten-Ten said.

I looked at both of them for a second. "Wow, so how is she now?" I asked. "Uh...Well she in the hospital that's all I know" Temari said. I nodded trying to ignore the jealousy i felt right now. _I thought he liked you not Ino..._ Ten-Ten's words were running all over my brain.

--

"Sakura? Are you ok?" I heard Kakashi ask. I looked up/ "huh? what?" I asked. "The test is over...You can go to your second block now" He said lazily. "Oh..Um...ok. Bye Kakashi-sensei.." I said grabbing my things. I got to dance class and saw a whole bunch of kids looking out the window.

"Who is that?" I heard a girl ask. I pushed in with the crowd and looked at the dude standing on top of a BMW. Wow, He looked around 17 or so with redish hair and some eyeliner looking stuff on his eye. ".Hot!!" I heard some stupid girl say.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on a corner away from the freaks...I mean dont get me wrong, The dude was seriously _Hot!_ But, I had someone else on my mind... _Sakura you are soo stupid! Sasuke likes Ino! You might as well try to get SOMEONE! Besides the dude is very goodlooking.._ My stupid inner self said. I sighed and took my sweater off. "Sakura, Where is at?" Tsunade asked me from her desk. I shrugged and looked up at the ceiling. "How should I know?" I asked her. "Well I thought you would know...Mind if I ask why you are so sad looking?" She asked. I sighed and looked at her "Im not sad, Im kinda mad and depressed about something. That's all" I said. She got up and sat down next to me. "Well if you need anything you can always tell me alright?" She looked concerned so I miled at her and nodded.

She began the class and the kids ran to their seats on the floor...

--

"So lover-boy hasn't showed up?" Temari asked taking a bite out of her nasty looking sandwich. "Nope. He wasn't in dance" I said. But right after that I felt someone tap my shoulder. "Speaking of the devil.." Temari said with a grin. I turned around and saw the hottest dude ever. Of course, I wouldn't admit that I liked him because then he would brag about it or something. So I just rolled my eyes and turned around. "You can get in trouble for skipping you know" I said taking a bite out of my apple. He sat next to me and took his phone out. "I know. But you wont tell will you?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I sighed and took another bite. "No but you better not say 'I owe you' cause I know you dont mean it" I swallowed. Temari, Ten-Ten and Sasuke were looking at me.."What?" I asked. "Did you just say you loved him but he better not say cause he knows he dosent mean it?" Ten Ten asked. "What? NO!!! That dosent even make any sence! I said "No but you better not say 'I owe you' cause I know you dont mean it"

Temari shook her head and Sasuke just stared at me. "Damn. For a second there. I thought you were confessing.." Ten Ten said. "You people are on crack. I just met the dude! How am I supposed to know if I like him?" I asked standing up. "Well it's pretty ovious by the way you look at him and stuff" Temari said. "Temari just shut up! You people are crazy!" I grabbed my purse and stormed off to my third block class...

Great. I had forgot he had science with me too. Crap. Ever since he came to this freaking school everything has been screwing up! He is annoyingly _HOT!! _and to make things even _worse_, HE'S MY LAB PARTNER!!

He sat down on the chair next to me and pulled out his notebook. "Um...Sasuke, Sorry about the-" "Dont worry about it. Im pretty sure you have you're reasons..." He replied. I sighed and wrote my name on my sheet of paper. "So..where did you head off to this morning?" I asked. He looked at me and gave me that smirk of his. "I would tell you..But you dont know me well enough to understand" He was backfireing!!!

"Fine dont tell me." I said. "You know. You're pretty spoiled.." He said. I glared at him and turned around.

Im not spoiled. I wish I was but im not...

We kept working until we finished and then left for the last block of the day.

**Well this chapter didnt have much 'funny' in it but I really wasn't in the mood to write funny things. Im very sad right now. Hopefully we can all get over this tragedy and keep on with life... Until next time**

**R.I.P 1972-2010**

**D:**


End file.
